


Touch

by Motoki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoki/pseuds/Motoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin likes to pretend he's in control, but in reality he's just as desperate as Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Finally. Finally the day was over, the trainees has been sent to their respective sleeping quarters and Erwin had been able to finish his paperwork without having to stay up till the early morning. He hadn’t seen Levi since they left each other to head out for the day. Levi to the mess hall and Erwin to his office. They’d been together for only a few hours last night as Erwin was in the final stages of planning a new expedition and the paperwork involved was immense. To call the lack of time available to be spent with his lover frustrating was an understatement. Both had been too tired last night to even think about doing more than lying next to each other as they got what little sleep they could. 

Right now was a different matter entirely. Erwin could feel the anticipation run through him as he left his office, heading along a darkened corridor towards his sleeping quarters. He knew Levi would be there, knew that he was just as disappointed about not having the energy to get it up last night. As he reached his door he could see the faint orange light seeping out from beneath it, indicating that there was someone in his room already. He entered quietly, shutting the door behind him and turning the lock before turning to look at the man sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Levi regarded him with his usual heated stare; it was a silent challenge, daring Erwin to be the first to look away. Erwin could feel the heat flare up in his lower half. His body knew the pleasure that was in store. Without breaking eye contact Erwin moved gracefully across the room, Levi stood as the blonde neared, squaring his shoulders and continuing to stare him down. When they were merely inches apart Erwin stopped.

“Levi”

“Erwin”

Their tones held a latent heat; something as simple as speaking the other’s name was enough to fuel the tension between them. It was enough to evolve the spark into a fire. Neither could be sure who moved first, but in an instant their lips melded together, tongues stroking over each other, savoring the taste. The kiss was forceful and held a tone of desperation that all of their physical interactions did. Being near to each other, thankful that they had both made it through the day unharmed was what brought that about. They were always desperate to feel the other moving against them, it was a confirmation that they were alive and together. It was enough. 

Erwin’s hand moved to the back of Levi’s head, gripping the short hair at his nape and angling his head backwards so that his tongue could penetrate deeper into his mouth. Levi moaned into the kiss, pressing himself against Erwin as his hands reached up to unfasten the maneuver gear strapping. Erwin broke the kiss to finish undoing his gear, pushing Levi’s hands away in a silent command to rid himself of his own cumbersome bindings. Soon they were left in only their trousers, having paused briefly to appreciate the sight of the other shedding their shirt. 

They came together again, softer than the last time but with the same fervor. Hands groping desperately, trying to find purchase on skin that was softer than you’d think a soldier’s should be. Moving his hand down Levi’s abs, Erwin traced the ridge of Levi’s half hard cock through his pants, earning a hiss of appreciation from his partner. His smaller lover moved his lips south to attach themselves to Erwin’s collar bone; Levi had always been fond of this spot, prioritizing it over others to suck and bite, leaving marks of ownership that Erwin would never admit he loved.

With deft hands Erwin undid the front of Levi’s pants and pushed them down his narrow hips, allowing Levi to take them off fully and shuck them into a corner of the room. Erwin did not stand in awe of his partner’s naked body, this was not an occasion where things would progress slowly, and instead he was focusing his attention on ridding himself of his own pants. When they were both fully undressed Erwin backed Levi until the backs of his knees came in contact with the bed and, in a display of his strength, picked Levi up, hands under his thighs and tossed him onto the bed. Levi made a disgruntled noise at being thrown about so casually but was given little time to whine as Erwin quickly moved to tie his left wrist to the bed post, making use of the black rope that hung there as a remnant of one of their previous romps. After securing the other wrist Erwin glanced at Levi’s face, reading his expression, making sure that this tactic was a welcome one. He was met with a look of impatience from the smaller man. No one would ever accuse Levi of not being straightforward. It was a both a talent and a hindrance to him in regards to his life as a soldier, but Erwin had always enjoyed this facet of his personality. 

He loomed over Levi, knees on either side of the smaller man’s calves, his size would have been intimidating to anyone else, but Levi only saw it as a challenge. The brunette loved nothing more than to rile up his blonde giant, enjoying the way Erwin would attempt to maintain control of himself, emphasis being on attempt. Levi liked to think that he could understand Erwin’s desires, even if he could never fully understand his thought processes or the inner workings of the tactician part of his mind. 

After what seemed like ages Erwin finally began to give Levi the attention he had been longing for since the morning. His hands grazed over Levi’s lower stomach, the muscles beneath his fingers contracted and became taught at the touch. Looking up towards his face, Erwin could see the determination in Levi’s gray eyes as he attempted to hold back the noises threatening to spill from behind pursed lips. A smirk formed on Erwin’s lips as he reveled in how he was capable of pushing one of the strongest men he knew to the point of losing control like this. 

“Get the fuck on with it” Levi snapped, having regained enough composure during the brief pause to spit out a command.

Erwin moved so quickly that all Levi saw was a blur. Suddenly the commander’s massive form was straddling him, hunched over so that the large hand that had now tangled in Levi’s hair had room to yank backwards. The smaller man let out a startled noise at the movement, eyes widening after a second, having realized that the noise had betrayed him. It brought into light how clearly he was not in control. In this powerplay he was losing, and he wasn’t the only one who knew that.  
\--  
Levi’s pale wrists were bound to the bed posts, the black material a striking contrast to the seemingly delicate skin. But Erwin knew just how misleading appearances could be. He remembered their first proper encounter, how the chase that ensued had brought him to the man who currently lay naked on his bed, bound and completely at his mercy. He knew that beneath the nearly translucent skin lay muscle that had been cultivated through strenuous training and out of the necessity to survive. Knowing how powerful his lover was served to make the experience even more enjoyable, being powerful was one thing, but being able to control someone else who was so strong was an entirely different matter. Sure, he had plenty of other strong soldiers at his command, and wielded them just as deftly as he did Levi, but there was no question about it. Levi was humanity’s strongest soldier, the chess piece that was invaluable to not only the entirety of the human race, but to Erwin as well. This had been something Erwin realized early on into their relationship, before the emotional attachments had begun to form and their only connection was through the way their bodies came together in a burning embrace. Rough and primal from the start. Scratching and clawing, biting and bleeding. There had been no love between them at the beginning, but the tension, the undeniable chemistry between them had resulted in what could only be described as a relationship of give and take. When the need arose, one would find the other, more often than not no words needed to be spoken, a simple heated gaze, heavy with desire was enough to set things in motion. 

\--

Erwin hitched the smaller man’s strong but delicate legs over his shoulders. He could feel the tension in the muscles, tightness which built up from the teasing and the anticipation of what was to come. With one hand gripping Levi’s thigh and the other digging into the skin of his hip, Erwin positioned himself at the twitching entrance, nudging the head of his cock inside slowly. He could hear Levi’s shallow pants, and the hitch in his breath when he felt Erwin finally position himself where he wanted and needed it so badly. 

“Just do it already!” It came out as a hiss; a desperate attempt at a command given to someone who had no obligation to comply. 

“Beg for it”

“Fuck you”

Erwin smirked again; it was the only other sign of emotion on his face save for his pupils which were blown wide with arousal. 

“Not until I hear you beg for what you want”

A moan passed through Levi’s lips as Erwin pushed at his entrance with more fervor, carefully avoiding actually entering him until he achieved his goal. He watched Levi’s face carefully, taking in all of the emotions that played out over a face that was usually eerily composed. Watching his lover unravel in front of him, knowing that Levi allowed himself to be broken only by Erwin was satisfying in a multitude of ways. But as quickly as Levi was beginning to drown in pleasure, in all the sensations Erwin was giving him, he managed to maintain some semblance of stubbornness. Giving in too quickly wasn’t the plan tonight. For either of them.

Erwin continued to tease him, nudging Levi’s hole over and over again, rolling his hips to that the tip of his cock rubbed over the entrance in an almost excruciating way. So close to what Levi had been wanting, but not anywhere close to being enough. 

Bending down so that his mouth brushed over Levi’s ear Erwin let out a lewd moan. He knew that Levi didn’t often hear him make these noises, if anything, Erwin was quiet during sex. It was Levi who panted and moaned until Erwin was sure that anyone passing by his door would have no doubt about their activities. 

It worked like he had anticipated, Levi suddenly tugged at his restraints, canting his hips upwards into Erwin’s and sharply inhaling. He released a whine, no doubt having a mental battle with himself over whether it was the time to finally give in and have Erwin fuck him the way he had been desiring since the morning when he had intently stared down the Commander during morning training. 

“Just do it.”

“That’s not what I want to hear.” Erwin moaned a second time, this one deeper and louder than the first. This time Levi couldn’t help but moan in response, the sound triggering a heat to build up in the lower half of his body. His cock was painfully hard now, leaking precum over his abs and Erwin’s hip where they were pressed together.

“Please.”

“Say it again. Properly this time.”

“Please fuck me Commander.” Erwin had won. He always won these battles, but he would never get tired of hearing Levi beg for his cock.

Looking Levi dead in the eye Erwin finally pushed in. One hard thrust and he was finally enveloped in the hot, tight heat he had been longing for since he awoke this morning. Simultaneously he and his smaller lover let out noises of satisfaction. Once inside all pretenses of control fell away, replaced by an animalistic need for the feel of each other. 

Levi’s erection was hot and hard against his stomach as Erwin moved the hand that had been holding his hip to stroke it. Releasing a hiss at the unexpected movement, Levi’s hips jerked up in an attempt to create more friction. 

“You like it, don’t you? Fucking into my hand like this.”

“Yes. Fuck! Please!” Levi was gasping now; tears trickling from the corners of his eyes from frustration. The building ecstasy was overwhelming and his mind was consumed with thoughts of release. He knew he was giving Erwin just what he wanted, to hear him plead for more, but in this moment he didn’t give a damn. 

Erwin complied, tightening his grip on Levi’s leaking cock and twisting his hand upward as he increased the pace of his stroking. He continued to thrust into Levi, taking a moment to sync up his movements until his hand and hips were moving in a tantalizing rhythm. 

With a particularly vicious thrust Erwin slammed against Levi’s prostate, taking delight in the way his partner’s eyes went wide and his head snapped backwards as he let out a loud moan. Over and over Erwin continued to angle himself to hit the precious spot, feeling himself growing closer to the edge with every movement of his hips. He could feel Levi clenching around him, the heat pulsating in an unsteady beat as Levi drew closer to finishing. 

With his pulse pounding in his ears Erwin put more force into his thrusts, hearing the slapping of their skin as they collided. Levi was moaning loudly, completely lost to the pleasure, unconsciously pulling at the ties that kept him spread out on the cot. His head writhed back and forth as he panted like a dog in heat, desperately searching for the release that Erwin had been withholding. Finally Erwin felt the pressure that had been building up inside him begin to peak, his hips jerked unsteadily as he released inside the smaller man. The feeling of Erwin coming inside him triggered Levi’s own orgasm, lithe body convulsing underneath his lover.

Silently and carefully Erwin pulled out, not failing to notice the slight wince Levi gave. He had been rough on him tonight, not containing all of his strength the way he had done two nights previous. Leaning over he untied Levi’s hands, first the right, then the left, examining the reddened skin for any signs of tearing. There wasn’t any. Levi was always good about not tugging on his restraints to the point where he bled; neither enjoyed the sight of the other bleeding so Erwin greatly appreciated Levi’s carefulness. 

Erwin slowly moved off the bed, going to the small bathroom that was connected to his sleeping quarters. It was one of the few perks he enjoyed as Commander. After retrieving a bowl of water and a towel along with the jar of soothing salve he kept in the cupboard, he approached the bed once more. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Levi, completely spent, covered in a layer of sweat, somewhere in between consciousness and sleep. Erwin enjoyed this part; aftercare was always something he looked forward to. There weren’t many times when Levi allowed Erwin to coddle him like this, but after their first few times together he had stopped protesting when Erwin insisted on wiping him down and rubbing salve onto his agitated skin.

Once done with his routine Erwin placed the supplies on the bedside table, not bothering to don his sleep pants or shirt, he slipped into bed beside his smaller lover. Lying on his side taking a quiet moment to appreciate the man who lay beside him. Erwin would never claim to be an overly affectionate lover, instead of grand gestures to prove his feelings or constant touches he would give his partner glances. Looks that communicated that he valued Levi above anyone else, that he wanted him with all he had. And in these moments when Levi slept, Erwin would stay awake, sometimes for hours, and memorize the lines of his face, the curve of his lips or the way his chest moved up and down in the slow, deep rhythm of sleep. He did this because he knew that in the morning, when they had to part and once again take up the responsibilities they were charged with, that there was a very real possibility that one of them would not live to come back to bed. One day there would come a time when one side of the bed would be cold. So, although Levi was not fully aware of just how often Erwin took moments like this to appreciate him, these were the times that Erwin felt the safest. When he could see and feel the one he loved so close to him. When he was aware that he could reach out and touch Levi and listen to the heartbeat that reminded him that, in these moments, they were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything relatively smutty or AoT related. Sorry if it's terrible, I haven't written for years but wanted to give it a go again. I hope you enjoy some part of this. Let me know if you like it (or not, but please don't be mean). Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's not completely criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! (which I assume you did since you've gotten to this point)


End file.
